The present embodiments relate generally to articles of footwear and including motorized adjustment systems.
Articles of footwear generally include two primary elements: an upper and a sole structure. The upper is often formed from a plurality of material elements (e.g., textiles, polymer sheet layers, foam layers, leather, synthetic leather) that are stitched or adhesively bonded together to form a void on the interior of the footwear for comfortably and securely receiving a foot. More particularly, the upper forms a structure that extends over instep and toe areas of the foot, along medial and lateral sides of the foot, and around a heel area of the foot. The upper may also incorporate a lacing system to adjust the fit of the footwear, as well as permitting entry and removal of the foot from the void within the upper.
In some cases, the lacing system may include a motorized tensioning system. Components of a motorized tensioning system may include, for example, a motorized tightening device, a control unit, and a battery. Each of these components may be incorporated into an article of footwear in various places. In some cases, one or more of these components may be concealed, for example within the sole structure. In some cases, however, space may be limited in the sole structure. Further, it may be desirable to replace one or more of these components during the life of the footwear.
In some cases, relatively inelastic materials may be utilized to provide support, stability, responsiveness, durability, and other performance characteristics. In addition, elastic materials may be utilized in the upper to provide fit and comfort. Further, by using elastic materials, the upper may omit an opening in the lacing region, relying instead on the elasticity of the upper to allow the wearer to insert their foot into the footwear. Using elastic materials in such a way may enable the upper to be relatively streamlined, in some cases sock-like. In order to further provide the upper with a streamlined configuration, it may be desirable to provide a lacing system that adjusts the fit of the footwear, while maintaining a low profile.